Ittetsu Takeda
is the faculty advisor of the Karasuno High volleyball club. Appearance Takeda has messy black hair and brown eyes along with glasses. He's often seen wearing a green track jacket over a white shirt with a black tie. In the manga, his tie is switched out for a spotted one. He is around the same height as Hinata, making him look younger than he actually is. Personality Takeda is persistent to say the least; an example is his constant asking and inviting Keishin Ukai - coach Ukai 's grandson - to be Karasuno Boy's Volleyball Team's coach. He has an optimistic attitude and is rather modest. He is polite and respectful of others, as shown when he bowed down 90 degrees to show his gratitude to Ukai Keishin (for being the coach) and Coach Nekomata (for his advice). It's also shown that he is also quite clumsy. Background Takeda Ittetsu was a subbed faculty advisor for coach Ukai, who is Karasuno's original coach. Although he has less experience in volleyball, he tries to motivate the team by giving speeches and asking top schools to participate in practice matches. He's the faculty advisor of the Karasuno High volleyball club. The subject he teaches at school is modern Japanese literature. Plot Takeda was the one who, through constant begging, managed to get Karasuno a practice match with none other than Aobajousai, one of the top teams. Sometime after finding out that the previous coach Ukai had a grandson, Takeda tried to convince him to join the volleyball team since his name would bring more attention and allow more opportunities for practice matches and such. Eventually he did succeed in getting the team a new coach. Using the Ukai name, Takeda gets a match against Nekoma. Takeda had also worked to get the Karasuno team into the Tokyo training camp, working as hard as getting a nosebleed and almost passing out. He also wanted the players to put education first by making them pass all their subjects as supplementary exams and lessons take priority over any extracurricular events. Statistics He doesn't really appear to have any athletic ability. He does count his persistence in asking for favors as a skill though and says that it's the only thing he's good at. Relationships Keishin Ukai Both Coach Ukai and himself seem to care deeply for the Karasuno volleyball team. They often commentate with each other on matches Karasuno participates in. On the way back from their second official match with Aobajosai, Ukai is shown thanking Takeda for getting the team this far. Takeda replies to that by telling Ukai to save his thanks for after they beat Shiratorizawa. Karasuno High Trivia *Favorite food: Nikujaga *Current concern: He's been told by his students that "Your glasses are totally uncool, sensei." * In regards to his low speed of 1 out of 5, there was an added note saying "However, the speed at which he can repeatedly bow his head is impossible to even quantify." * His star sign is Capricorn. * Furudate gave him the name Ittetsu with the idiom 頑固一徹 (very tenacious) in mindHaikyū!! Guidebook. Both 一鉄 and 一徹 are pronounced as 'ittetsu'. *'Nomenclature': **Ittetsu (一鉄) - One Iron **Takeda (武田) - Brave Rice Field Quotes *''"Isn't losing difficult for all of you? A challenge where, ending up on your hands and knees, you must see if you can stand up again? If you stay on your hands and knees, that proves that you are weak." (Season 1, Episode 24) *"You guys being weak means you have room to grow. And there's no greater joy than that." (Chapter 81) *"When 'colors' mix, they become muddy and messy. But when they all blend together, the final result is the color that wins against all others: black. Become a team of black, like the crows you represent." (Chapter 96) *"I'm good at getting on my knees and begging."'' (Season 2, Episode 6) References }} Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Karasuno High Faculty Category:Karasuno High Volleyball Club Category:Advisors